How Nations Die
by ZeAwesomeBirdie
Summary: Prussia is disappearing. Does he have enough time to tell Canada how he feels? PruCan.
1. Chapter 1

Prussia bounded shakily into the living room at Canada's house.

"Mein awesome scarves! They have arrived!" he exclaimed joyfully to his blond best friend, who was sitting on the thick rug in front of the fireplace.

"That's great, Gil!" Canada laughed at the excited ex-country.

Wasting no time opening up the package, Prussia dumped four colorful scarves and a black puffy headcap on the floor.

"I cannot wait to get these on," Prussia said, looking up at Canada with tears in his eyes.

Canada smiled back at him, nodding.

"Do you need help getting to the bathroom, Gil?" he asked softly.

"Even the pain in my legs could not stop me today birdie! Today, I will be as powerful as I used to be."

Canada still reached out when Prussia almost toppled over as he attempted to stand. The pain must have been bad today.

As the albino wobbled over to the bathroom, Canada thought about how rapidly the ex-country's health was degrading. It had been three months since the first day Prussia had fallen on the stairs, and only a month since he first noticed him constantly covering his hair with a beanie, even inside. And then there was the constant complaining of his feet hurting.

Luckily, the Canadian's house wasn't very big, so Prussia had little trouble walking around it. He only needed a cane when they went to world meetings, or for a walk. Falling wasn't as common after he got the cane, but it still happened some days. And now that he had these scarves, Prussia was sure that he would be ok until the end.

"How do I look?" he asked as he walked carefully back into the living room. A blue and pink scarf was wrapped precariously on his head.

"Beautiful," Canada told him happily. "Model the others for me? Sil vous plais?"

Prussia laughed, then said "Of course, birdie."

After all four scarves had been modeled sufficiently, Prussia sat down on the rug with a flop.

"I am so tired now."

"Why don't you take a nap? I have to make dinner anyway," Canada offered.

"I would rather spend as much time as I can with you, birdie."

Canada looked up sharply. He thought he could see tears in his best friend's maroon eyes, but wasn't sure.

Prussia took a shaky breath, then began to explain, "I think I am beginning to disappear, Matthew."

"What are you talking about?"

Extending a hand, Prussia showed Canada a new symptom he hadn't noticed: a very severe tremor. Very slowly, the albino undid the wrap on his head. His hair had thinned to a point of being barely noticeable. Canada gasped in shock.

"Gil! Why didn't you tell me?" he asked breathlessly. "You really think - you really think you're disappearing?"

Prussia nodded. "I have very limited time left, birdie…" His voice trailed off, and this time tears really did begin rolling off his cheeks.

In a flash, Canada was kneeling beside him, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Shh, hush now, it's ok Gil. We'll find a way to keep you around, eh?"

Prussia looked up with a regretful smile. "Only if I become human, I even spoke with Arthur about it."

"No." Canada shook his head. "I'm not gonna - not gonna let you disappear, Gil. I - I can't."

He said the statement with such conviction that Prussia couldn't help but look up into his purple eyes, only to see a burning intensity deep within them.

"Ich liebe dich," he said softly.

"What? Gil, you know I flunked out of Duolingo German months ago."

Prussia sighed. He had yet another task before disappearing, and that was getting Canada to notice his feelings for the taller country. The only problem was, he didn't know how much time he had left. All of his symptoms were coming on so fast…

"What is for dinner, birdie?"

Canada paused before saying, "Didn't you say you wanted to teach me how to properly cook bratwurst?"

"I am too tired, can you just make some awesome pancakes?" In reality, Prussia wanted to make sure he could taste his best friend's pancakes one more time.

"Tomorrow then. Teach me."

Looking back up at the blond, Prussia realized this was something Canada was serious about.

"Tomorrow," he agreed.

…

The next day was a rough one for Prussia; his legs refused to lift high enough to go up stairs. He clung to Canada, trying not to cry at being so weak. Canada pretended not to notice his tears, and helped him around the house until he was able to settle in front of the fireplace with a large skein of yarn and a pair of knitting needles.

"Whatcha making, anyway, Gil?" the blond asked.

"I am making an awesome gift for my awesomest friend," Prussia responded, looking up at Canada with a grin.

Canada laughed, the first time since he had gotten the news of Prussia's suspected disappearing. Prussia decided he would only make the country laugh and smile until he was gone. He held his breath while Canada hugged him tightly, trying to keep his heart from racing.

He originally fell in love with the blond when he had taken him in after Germany's boss forcing him out of the house. Canada had taken him in, no questions asked, even though they had barely interacted after Prussia stopped helping America during his revolutionary war against England. Each day after he moved in, the pair became closer and closer, until suddenly Prussia realized he had feelings for his new best friend. This disappearing thing just had to go and make everything difficult.


	2. Chapter 2

Prussia worked silently on the knitted hat in his lap. Canada was singing along to the radio in the kitchen as he washed dishes, probably dancing as he worked. Smiling to himself, Prussia finished the patterned portion of the hat and began the decreasing rounds. He loved when the tall country danced, especially to an old country song. One thing he had never gotten the nerve to do was ask Canada for a dance, and he decided that was yet another thing to do before he disappeared. But first, he had to finish this hat.

The hat was black and white with a Prussian eagle on one side. When it was finished, it would have a black and white pom pom attached to the crown. Prussia was pleased with his handiwork, having only learned to knit when he first came to live in Canada's house six months ago. Already he was knitting as fast as his best friend. Of course it helped that there wasn't much he could do these days, except sit by the fireplace and work on little projects.

"Hey, Gil," said a soft voice behind him.

He turned to see Canada leaning on the doorframe leading from the living room to the kitchen.

"What is up, birdie?" Prussia asked, trying not to blush. He enjoyed hearing the blond's soft voice much more than he'd ever admit.

"What's your favorite song?"

Prussia's mind blanked for a second. "Edelweiss," he finally responded hesitantly.

Canada quickly typed the song into his phone and wandered back into the kitchen, listening contentedly. Without a second thought, Prussia pushed his legs underneath himself and carefully stood. He wobbled into the kitchen to see Canada slowly waltzing around the room with his eyes closed. Reaching out for one of the tall country's outstretched hands, he pulled him close and began to dance with him. The blond opened his eyes in fear and shock, but closed them quickly when he realized it was just Prussia, and laid his head on his shoulder. Prussia then began to sing along softly to the song, holding tight to his best friend and trying not to cry.

When the song was over, Prussia released Canada and found a stool sit on by the counter. He grinned up at the blond through the tears in his eyes.

"Awesomest dance I have ever had," he exclaimed.

Canada just nodded, somewhat unable to speak. He had never really danced with someone else, not like that.

"Lunch?" he finally asked, moving to the fridge to get out peanut butter and jelly.

Prussia smiled and said, "Ja, bitte!"

"Do you like to dance?" Canada asked, so quietly the Prussia almost didn't hear him.

"Ja, I do. Back after the wars there was always a huge awesome ball, und of course I would go among my people. But I have not since they…"

"Since they…? Since they what?" Canada looked back at Prussia and realized it in an instant. "You were dissolved, that's right. Gil, I'm so - I'm so sorry…"

Prussia laughed at the blushing country, wiping his tears back. "Ancient history now, hm, birdie?"

"Not so ancient if you think about it, only seventy years or so… Oh maple, I'm not helping at all am I?" The blond reached over and grabbed his hands and squeezed. Prussia blushed and looked down. How would he tell this adorable country that he loved him?

…

Just a few hours later, the hat was finished.  
"Birdie!" Prussia called out towards the kitchen.

Canada peeked around the corner holding a piping bag. "Eh? What's - what's up?"

"I have the awesomest gift for you!"

Coming into the living room, Canada sat down next to his best friend and looked at him expectantly. Prussia felt his heartbeat pick up suddenly, then presented the hat ceremoniously.

"Just… Something so you remember me, ja?" he said hesitantly.

"Oh Gilbert, you goof! I love it!" Canada pulled the hat on and modeled it for Prussia, causing the albino to laugh. "And you know I'll never forget you, anyway. I lo-" The tall country shut his mouth with a snap.

Prussia looked at him curiously, wondering what he had been about to say. Canada was blushing and pulling at the hem of his too-large sweater.

"Wanna dance?" the blond finally asked, breaking the silence. They looked shyly at each other for a second, then Prussia found himself being dragged upwards by the tall country.

"Hey! Birdie! Careful!"\

"Sorry Gil! C'mon! Alexa, play Frank Sinatra!"

Wrapping an arm around Prussia's neck and taking his other hand in his own, Canada stepped in close.

"You said you missed dancing, non?"

"Ja, but-"

"Non, let's dance!"

So Prussia pulled him closer and waltzed around the living room.


End file.
